bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Gallery of the Artist's Struggle
"In addition to LP records, the store sells musical instruments such as a guitar, cello, and a grand piano as well as a phonograph. The facility also repairs instruments as indicated by the number of fiddles in the back." cloned content needs fixing... Testxyz (talk) 14:20, November 17, 2013 (UTC) It was a mistake, I fixed it. Unownshipper (talk) 22:10, November 17, 2013 (UTC) google "museum of bad art" for amusement 11:58, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Artist's Struggle? Why is the page called The Gallery of the Artist's Struggle when the sign over the door simply calls it Artist's Struggle? Shouldnt we name the page after what its named in the game? 10:45, April 5, 2014 (UTC) :Actually walk into the store. See the name that appears when you walk into it. It's actually called "The Gallery of the Artist's Struggle." The "Artist's Struggle" is just a shortened title. :Unownshipper (talk) 02:23, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Who could that be? I stumbled across some early images of Burial at Sea - Episode one, the early being that the Rapture Citizen's didn't have any heads yet or placed at a different location. One Image has a man standing in front of the Artist Struggle that doesn't look like any other Rapture Citizen. Could he be an alternate model for the store owner, a unused RC model or even a character from BioShock or BioShock 2? http://media.xboxlive.fr/galeries/2163/094.jpg --Shacob (talk) 03:25, December 14, 2014 (UTC) : Interesting find! It could be another model variation but with a trench coat of some kind instead of the array of suits and vests. Should this be mentioned in the Removed Content page or Rapture Citizen's page in Behind the Scenes section. Tricksteroffools (talk) 03:35, December 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Neither as nothing is known yet. However, the fact that they're wearing trench coats is significant. The only figure ever seen wearing long coats like that is the Jockey Splicer. Could that be a Jockey? It might explain why it's just one color (tan) while the RCs in the images are all colorized. ::How creepy it is that none of the citizens have heads. It just goes to show that each torso model is preassigned to a spot and only the head oscillates between the different models. Truly a fascinating find. Is there anything else in the link? ::Unownshipper (talk) 08:51, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :::I believe that's a Vox member model used for placeholder. It's possible at this time that the Rapture character models were not done yet. Pauolo (talk) 11:15, December 14, 2014 (UTC) ::: ::There isn't much more, except a few concept pieces and one more images of beheaded citizens. ::http://www.xboxlive.fr/news_affiche_22635.html ::It looks a lot like a Vox Populi, but not quite: If I recall, the Vox we see in-game have ammo strapped around them and have not as long coats. It could of course be another character from Columbia, if anyone knows the model, that would be great. That could be the pre-spliced Jockey, although the coat doesn't quite match the one on the model. ::The heads explain why one women's head in Cohen's doesn't match the skin color on the rest of her body. ::Shacob (talk) 00:08, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Regardless, thanks for sharing the link and bringing this to our attention. :::Unownshipper (talk) 08:24, December 15, 2014 (UTC)